100 Words
by smashing sugar
Summary: A series of 100-word drabbles taken from my responses to the hp100 LJ community's weekly challenges. Ficlets feature various ships, characters, genres, and settings -- whatever goes for the topic at hand, so read for your quick enjoyment!
1. Preamble Notes

**Disclaimer: **Everything from the Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything else belongs to me.****

**A/N: **The drabbles in this series are all taken from my responses to weekly challenges in the livejournal community **hp100**. Therefore, they will be updated once a week, but the number of drabbles per week will vary depending on how many I decide to write and submit to hp100. Each drabble will contain **exactly 100 words **and will revolve around a specific challenge. Please note that there is no connection between any of the drabbles unless otherwise stated, nor are there any prevailing ships, characters, or genres. Each drabble is different, focusing on different characters, different ships, and different circumstances, so anything goes. Unless otherwise mentioned, the rating of the drabbles will be **G**. **Reviews **would be very much appreciated, but my main goal is just to share my little weekly silliness with the rest of the world. I haven't in any way ditched my WIPs for this, so no worries about that -- this is just my excuse to write about stuff I normally wouldn't.

I hope you'll enjoy reading them, and again, **reviews **would be lovely :D 


	2. Dark Fantasy

**Title: **Dark Fantasy  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Genre: **Humor  
**Characters/Pairings:** Draco, Harry, fake Draco (you'll see who), strange sort of Harry/Draco  
**Challenge: **Halloween

**

  
Strange things often happen on Halloween, but Draco Malfoy was unprepared for what he would witness this night.  
  
Dressed up as his father, he was making his way towards the Great Hall for the Halloween Ball when he saw himself kissing Harry Potter in a dark alcove by the corridor.  
  
Shocked and confused, he froze in his spot, but the lip-locking pair failed to see him.  
  
"Thanks for Polyjuicing as Malfoy tonight, Ron," he heard Potter say to his poser. "Now both of our deepest, darkest fantasies can be fulfilled and done with."  
  
Horrified, Draco collapsed in a dead faint.****


	3. To Be Like Her

**Title:** To Be Like Her  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Genre: **Drama  
**Characters:** open to interpretation  
**Challenge:** Halloween

**

  
All Hollow's Eve was a night of fun and festivities for many Muggles, but for one, it was a night that brought her painful disappointment.  
  
It was the first year her sister went away, and for the first time, she had to go trick-or-treating by herself. She crept out of the house before her parents could see her costume though. She didn't want them giving her anymore sorry, pitying looks than they already had.  
  
Because while she may not be a real witch like her sister, at least once a year, she could pretend that she was and feel special.  
  


  
  



	4. At the Dentist's

**Title:** At the Dentist's  
**Word Count:** 100****

**Genre: **Humor  
**Characters/Pairings:** Draco/Hermione  
**Author's Notes:** Post-Hogwarts  
**Challenge:** Muggle Studies (anything to do with Muggles)

**

  
Draco was having a hard time grasping the concept of Muggle dentistry. Seeing Hermione subject herself to a full half-hour of reclining on an ominous-looking chair while her father prodded her teeth with metallic rods frightened him.   
  
_Muggles must have a knack for torture,_ he thought.   
  
After she was finished, Hermione joined her fiancé in the waiting area of her parents' dental clinic.  
  
"Dad's ready to fill your cavities now," Hermione told Draco. "Please, Draco, to him it's a chance to bond with you."  
  
Draco sighed.   
  
If Muggles liked doing things the hard way, he wasn't going to stop them. 


	5. Lovely Catharsis

**Title: **Lovely Catharsis  
**Word Count: **100  
**Genre: **Romance/Drama  
**Characters/Pairings:** Try and figure it out *winks*  
**Challenge: **SOFA (School of Fine Arts; anything to do with the arts)

**

  
He was in need of release and she was his only means of catharsis.  
  
When he made his proposal earlier that day, he was definite she'd decline; nothing would possess her to accept such an agreement, even top marks. But he had to try – the tension between them was unbearable.  
  
A soft sound behind him drew him from his thoughts.   
  
Turning around, he found his angel standing behind him, looking hesitant but beautiful.  
  
"I'll do it, Professor. I'll be your model."  
  
She then situated herself on a stool, watching patiently as her elated Potions Master mutely strode to his canvas.  
  



	6. Red Paint

**Title: **Red Paint  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Genre: **Drama  
**Characters/Pairings:** Ginny Weasley  
**A/N:** Maybe rated PG-13...not sure...  
**Challenge: **SOFA (School of Fine Arts; anything to do with the arts)  
  
She loved the paint's color, despite her infamous history with it.  
  
Ever since her first year, the scarlet hue had secretly captivated her mind. She believed herself to be the only one who could admire it for its sensuous, lustful worth.  
  
Now, however, she would go beyond the paint. She needed to fill the canvas before her with something delicate, real, and symbolic of the color that gave her hair its vivacity.  
  
Determined, she pierced her skin with a knife, and watched as droplets of beautiful red fell aesthetically onto the sheet of blinding white, pain far from her thoughts.  
  


**


	7. The Piano Player

**Title: **The Piano Player  
**Word Count: **100  
**Genre: **General  
**Characters/Pairings:** Hermione and…  
**Challenge: **SOFA (School of Fine Arts; anything to do with the arts)

**

  
Wanting to revive the fine arts at Hogwarts, Hermione persuaded Dumbledore to have a room filled with classical instruments. She was very disappointed, however, to find that most of her schoolmates weren't interested in music if it didn't relate to the Weird Sisters.  
  
Thus, strolling down the corridors one day, she was surprised to hear the unmistakable tunes of the pianoforte resonating about. Curious, she practically flew down the hallway to the music chamber, only to receive the shock of her life when she saw who was behind the euphonious melodies.  
  
Draco Malfoy never looked more stunning, playing the piano.


End file.
